


Mai Soli

by titania522



Category: Sense8
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Post Season 2, allusions to torture, blockers, escape plan, lots of references to water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titania522/pseuds/titania522
Summary: Kala gets off blockers long enough to let Wolfgang know he’s not alone.You can find my original writing on tumber under my penname, Sera Taíno (serataino.tumblr.com).





	Mai Soli

**Author's Note:**

> This little plot bunny wouldn’t leave me alone. I make a couple of assumptions that could easily be wrong:
> 
> 1\. Kala is not stopped in the airport upon landing in London, or if she is, the gang gets her out. Because Whispers knows who she is and where she is going.  
> 2\. As a precaution, they all take blockers to keep Whispers in the dark. Most of the time.  
> 3\. Wolfgang is probably somewhere near Berlin, at least when he's first caught.
> 
> I apologize in advance if this sucks.

**Wolfgang**

 

He swam in a dark, safe place. A place where he didn’t want to wake from. Fear and pain waited outside of this dark pool. Electricity and blood. Memories pressed in on all sides, images he tried to push away for fear he might expose someone else.

 

But Kala’s face, her voice, would not leave him. Even though Whispers had seen her, had invaded his mind, he still needed to feel like he was protecting her.

 

 _Go_ , he begged. _Get away from me. He’ll hurt you too_.

 

It was like pushing his body through water. Warm, soft and so very resistant. No matter how hard his strokes cut through, the waves always came rushing back. Like her voice. Over and over.

 

 _I won’t leave you alone_.

 

**Kala**

 

Will warned her of the risk when she made her decision. In consequence, he refused to speak of their plans with her until the very end. As soon as she’d been compromised, she’d taken a blocker to keep the cluster safe. She was not even allowed to know where they would meet. But now that she was here, nothing would change her mind.

 

“He can’t be there alone. He can’t think he’s been abandoned.”

 

Will’s face became hard, the warning clear in his tone. “Just long enough for you tell him. Thats all the time you get. The minute I think you’re in trouble, I’ll force-feed you if I have to.” Will softened, became more gentle. “We need you, too.”

 

Need. He, better than anyone, should understand that this was beyond something as venal as _need_ and _want_. It was metaphysical. A question of existence. She could no more cut any of them off than she could cut off her own arm or leg. And yet that’s what she was being forced to do when she took those pills. What they were all being forced to do.

 

Her hatred for Whispers had no limit.

 

Wolfgang had scoffed at Lila when she told him they were _mai soli_ , “never alone.” Kala’s cluster had argued against her getting off the blockers precisely because of this, because this time she would truly be alone. But she had won the day. So they had no choice but to let her.

 

She skipped her dose.

 

When the electricity ripped through her body, she fell, convulsing, to the floor.  She bit down on her lips so hard, she drew blood beyond that which rose up from her lungs. She tried not to scream. She sensed the agony of her cluster beyond the closed door of the bedroom, knew from the looks of horror when she’d proposed going off the blockers just this once that this had been their fear. If she screamed, it would be worse for all of them. For Wolfgang. She had to be strong.

 

 _Why are you here?_ Go! Wolfgang begged.

 

 _No_ , she countered. _We're coming for you._

 

She willed herself to be in the room with him. He was not alone. Lila. One day, that bitch’s life would be in her hands. Kala would be the one to end it.

 

“Still fighting?” Lila taunted, licking her thick, venomous lips. “Pity. We could have ruled the world.”

 

The only thing Kala pitied was that she didn’t have one bullet. One chance to get at her.

 

Kala stood on the other side of the gurney, her fingers ghosting over Wolfgang's lips. A momentary expression of peace crossed his features.

 

Paddles. Electricity. Pain.

 

_We're not giving up on you._

 

Then everything faded to black.

 

**XXXXX**

 

When she woke again, it was to Riley staring down at her. Kala had collapsed, her hair matted to her face with blood. Tears glittered in her cluster-mate’s blue eyes.

 

“It’s time.”

 

Riley held up the black pill.  One of the ones Kala had made. Her hand trembled as she took it from her. She’d put all of her formidable mental abilities into deciphering the chemical composition of the blockers. It was her best work of chemical engineering yet.

 

Riley handed her the glass of water. Kala searched for Wolfgang but she was locked out by his unconsciousness.

 

She put the pill in her mouth, swallowed. She would soon be trapped in the narrow confines of her mind. And so would he. But if things went well, it wouldn’t be for long.

 

She stared at the glass of water, the taste metallic. All she wanted was to sink into it together with him and never have to come up for air again.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
